Mindcrack Mob UHC: Season 1
by Gray Quill
Summary: The infamous series, but this time, the participants are now mobs. The four mobs have been sent into a hostile overworld where night last forever, and have been given a quest to take the Evil Ender Dragon, will they achieve? or just die and risk it all for nothing?


**Season 1: **Four different mobs from different mods and worlds, team up in order to bring down the Evil Ender Dragon, will they succeed or just die trying?

**Team Nancy Mobs  
Guude - Kobold (Twilight Forest)  
VintageBeef - Milky (Fusion Creatures)**  
**PauseUnpause - Quick Skeleton (Father Toast's Special Mobs)**  
**W92Baj - Rebel Farlander (Farlanders Mod)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breaking In**

The sky was very dark for the night, stars were visible above as it made the ground below a bit brighter. The sun never rose up after each night, as in this world the night is forever. The biomes were all normal, nothing different with it all, but however all mobs in this world are all hostile, including the villagers themselves. Even animals were no exception to the hostility, as most of them had a battlemob attribute. A large village, about 5 times the density of a normal village, was existing below, within a forest biome. The buildings were normally made, structures is what you'd see in a normal village, though what unnatural was the number of structures and the villagers themselves. Most of the villagers were armed with various melee and ranged weapons, plsu were armor with various gear made out of various elements. Their races were also mixed, the normal villagers, pigmen villagers and spawn villagers, also all of them were blocky. There were no golems, since they can already defend themselves from mobs without trouble.

On that night, two horse carts had already arrived. They were containing various traded goods that was from the capital city which was a trip of few days away from the village. Though the man in charge of the shipment was dumbfounded, as he was expecting three horse carts to arrive, but soon his worries were appeased as the third horse cart arrived, delayed for a bit. As it rolled in, its driver was hidden underneath a cloak, as it passed by the guarded village posts. The guarding villagers the just looked at the cart, as it made a stop near one of the shop near the post. The manager of the delivery then walked over at cart.

"Why were you delayed?" The manager asked, a bit suspicious of the minor incident.

"There were creepers along the way, plus a few invader zombies that tried to stop us." The driver replied as some villagers opened up the cart from behind and carried the boxes inside the storage of the shop.

The manager villager then walked off, contented with the driver's answer. As the villagers carried the last of the crates, the driver then rode the horse cart into the stables and tied the horse inside. He then waited for the right moment as he walked and waited in the back of the shop.

**=Meanwhile inside the shop's storage=**

As the villagers placed the last of the crates, they breathe their sighs of relief and left the storage, locking the iron doors and making sure to take the levers and keys. A few minutes then passed, as the silence went on, the torches inside the storage were put out, in order to save light and to prevent attacks. Then as soon as the coast was clear, a mob then came rolling out of a crate. It was a small, purple and resembled a mouse. The mob was known as a kobold, a small mob from the Twilight dimension. The kobold wielded a stone sword and wore only a leather tunic for the time being. The kobold then glanced at the backdoor and simply walked there and opened it by using a hacked lever. The cloaked driver of the horse cart from earlier the saw the kobold and smiled.

"Took you look enough." The driver mob quickly stepped inside the storage and locked the door behind him. "Been doin' stuff someplace, Guude?" He asked and grinned towards the kobold.

"Sorry, Beef." The kobold apologized with sarcasm. "You do know that it's difficult to escape these type of crates right?"

"I don't. After all, I ain't short as you." Beef grinned, and Guude just grunted in disagreement.

"Where's Pause and Baj?" Guude asked, concerned about the two of their other companions. "Were they captured?"

"No, no." Beef said taking his cloak off. "Man, I'm glad I ain't wearing that. Umm... both of them went mining down before I left them, so I'm sure they'll be on their way." Beef was at least two blocks tall, had the face and arms of a cow but was wearing the outfit of a zombie.

"Finally, nice to see you takin' off that cloak." Guude complimented.

"I know, it was getting kinda annoying." Beef replied.

In order to past the time, the two mobs started to look around the storage. They searched the chests, furnaces and cabinets. Surprisingly, they had managed to find some bread, an stone tool knife and 5 pieces of raw beef. After a few minutes, both of them heard somebody breaking the floor. When they turned around they saw a blocky skeleton with a green headband and a blocky rebel farlander with blue eyes.

"Hey guys." The skeleton said covering the hole which he made using a pickaxe and an axe. "How long have you two been here?" The skeleton asked to Beef and Guude.

"Not later then a few minutes I guess, Pause" Beef replied. "How about you guys?"

"Meh, nothing much, I guess, just mined more iron, coal and gold I guess." Pause replied. "Though this old rebel did have a sword fight with a brown skeleton with a sword." Pause snickered. "How many hearts you got, Baj?" Pause asked the farlander rebel.

"Just a bit more, though I do need an apple or potion." Baj replied as the group then gathered together. "So guys... what's the plan?" Baj asked the team.

The four mobs then sat together in silence for a few minutes as they were coming up with a plan.

"Why don't we split up and loot this village?" Beef inquired.

"No, no. That's not really recommended, especially with these guys armed and all that." Guude replied. "Nice starter though, but what if we just did what these two did earlier?" Guude saw the possibility.

"Yeah, but the only bad thing is, we don't have a map of this place, so we could accidentally stumble inside the well or even a lava pit if the odds were high." Pause said, thinking of the possibilities that could end them up dead.

"Well yeah... Hmm... hold on for a second." Baj then tried to reach for an item in his inventory. "Here." Baj then went back to his place and simply threw the map to the guys.

"Okay, there goes my argument." Pause sighed and grabbed his bow.

"Alright, so should we craft some iron armor?" Beef asked. "Just in case something goes wrong and we encounter more mobs than those big nose armed with sword and crap."

"Good call, let's smelt some right away." Guude commanded. "And make some torches too, mobs could appear out of nowhere."

And with that, the team slowly moved into action. After a few minutes, the team had all the iron set, from swords to boots. Then all of them grabbed their iron pickaxes and axes then started to dig down under the village. Pause was reading the map, and the guys just listened in to his coordinates, they were careful not to dig on the wrong place, for it could easily spell death. Then after a few minutes, Pause then saw that they were below a house.

"Hold it right here guys." Pause said looking up from his map. "I think we're below a house now, so dig up."

"Right and prepare your swords guys, if there's are any villagers, we have to kill them or they kill us." Guude said aware and keen of their current situation.

Baj and Beef then started to dig up slowly, then as they hit the wooden floors, they used their iron axes to breach in. To their comfort, it was just an empty house, nobody in it at all. But there were a few chests around the house, and so forth they jumped out of the hole and simply looted them all. All they found was more food stuffs and wheat, but they did manage to find a diamond plus some rubies. Then after that, the four of them went back down and simply covered the hole with the same wood plus they layered with a few cobble to not be suspicious. Things went on like that for about two more houses. Then at some point, as they were digging beneath a house they then saw and sensed some testificates above them.

"Right... who's going in first?" Guude asked the guys. "What don't you head first Beef? Since you do have a killin' ax on you."

"Alright." Beef agreed and then waited for Pause and Baj to finish digging up.

Then as his two teammates finished digging up, Beef then used his own ax to break the wooden layering on the floor. Without warning, Beef had suddenly jumped out of the hole and quickly attacked the armed villagers. Grunts of pain and various gunfire was heard above, as the group stood quiet. Within minutes, Beef then called to his teammates after the sounds of gunfire have stopped.

"Coast is clear guys." Beef declared into the small hole, as the his teammates jumped out without hesitations.

"Wow, you killed them using your ax and your sword together, that's something." Pause said, looking at Beef, who wielded both his ax and iron sword skillfully.

"Thanks, but I was damaged by two hearts though." Beef sighed, as he then started to look around through the chests and cabinets.

After another minute of looting through chests and cabinets, plus the furnaces, and have found a few piece of coal, a bunch of flints, a few arrows and a reinforced. Then, Beef distributed the loot he got from the villagers earlier, which were just bread and a few pieces of fish. The night then went on as they were as the guys kept on looting.

**=About an hour later=**

"Crap... I have to be more careful next time." Guude declared, having only about 6 hearts left. "Damn, that cow was tough." He commented.

"I know, luckily Beef and Baj were able to chop 'em down." Pause panted, having only 6 and a half hearts left.

The guys have already dug a home down beneath the ground, they already have sufficient materials, even diamonds, but they will require mroe in order to be able to survive the Evil Ender Dragon, they barely have enough to survive the Nether and End separately. They mined and dug down a medium space in order to place some furnaces and a few crafting tables. They also did have a few books on them, but no obsidian, which will be required in order for them to enchant their gear in the future. So both Baj and Beef we mining down for diamonds and other resources, as Pause and Guude were trying to find a lava pool of some sort, with 3 water buckets on both them each. All of them were highly alert, as the underground was very dangerous. After a while, both Pause and Guude found themselves in an abandoned mine shaft, a perfect place for any mob to hunt and mine and find various materials. Both of them then looked around, checking the surrounding areas, placing their torches and blocking various routes with mob spawning probabilities, they also saw a few bits of minerals, such as coal and iron, and decided to mine them up. Then as both of them were mining the minerals, two invader zombies had already spotted them in the distance and were already on their way towards them, wielding an iron sword and a wearing an iron helmet.

"Why do I feel like something's coming behind us?" Pause had noticed the suddenly silent areas, as they heard some mobs within their vicinity before they mined down.

Then without warning, a strike for both of them.

"What the- OH shit!" Guude switched to his sword and combat mode, as he started hitting the invader zombie, though he'd been damaged by half a heart.

Pause made no hesitations and quickly made grab for his bow, as he battled the other zombie, with a few arrows, the zombie was already down, dropping only a few pieces of rotten flesh. Meanwhile, Guude struggled as both him and invader zombie tussled against each other, Pause saw this and backed Guude up with a few shots. Then the invader zombie finally went down, dropping more rotten flesh, but this time with two apples and a map. Pause didn't lose any health, but Guude was down to three and a half.

"Damn..." Guude panted. "I have got to get some health fast... otherwise..."

"Right, I think we have enough iron and coal, let's get back to Beef and Baj." Pause declared, as he gave Guude some food before going heading out of the abandoned mine shaft.

**=Meanwhile=**

"Got more diamonds." Beef said as he continued to mined down. "Find any lava yet, Baj?" Beef asked Baj who was mining down some diamonds and gold while looking for a lava pool.

"Not yet." Baj replied "But we should have enough gold for about a few apples."

"Alright, let's get back to the main point and arrange the gear. I hope Guude and Pause did find a lava pool though, so we can go the Nether and brew some potions." Beef then got out of the small hole he was in and simply went back to the underground base along with Baj.

**=A Few Minutes Later=**

Both Pause and Guude were waiting at the base safely, as Baj and Beef arrived. Beef then took notice of their battered appearance as they just sat there.

"Woah, what happened to you guys?" Beef asked.

"We got whacked by two invader zombies." Guude sighed. "Got any golden apples?"

"Umm yeah, I think Baj is done crafting them." Beef said, glancing over at Baj who was busy at the crafting bench.

Baj then walked over to Guude and Pause and threw them each a normal golden apple. Without hesitation, both Guude and Pause ate up, as Baj gave some normal golden apples to Beef. He also had some, as he had distributed the apples fairly. Both Guude and Pause were then back at full health, but all of them were seemingly tired.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna hit the haystack." Beef said, yawning to himself.

"With an axe?" Guude asked jokingly. "Just kidding, I think we're all tired after what all what we've been doin' so let's go and take a rest for a few hours."

"I second that." Pause said as he blocked all possible mob routes into their base and placed torches all around to make it safe.

"Agreed." Baj said as the four of them went to the small area with the beds.

Then as soon they were all inside, Beef then removed the lever on the iron door that lead to the bed room. All the guys then slept comfortably on their beds as they called and end to a tiring night's work.

* * *

**How was it? Please leave comments and reviews. **

**Anyways, as always, see you in the next chapter~**


End file.
